


Lasting Impression

by red_crate



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Stolen Moments, season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: “I appreciate the sacrifice you made for the sake of my aesthetic.”
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	Lasting Impression

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally inspired by the VERY tight jeans Noah wore in episode one of season six. It was supposed to be just some sexy fun, but the boys kept trying to make it tender instead. And then this happened? Idk.

Noah shifts against the back of the couch. “Are we going to reach the point where wardrobe forgoes pants altogether?” His fingers find the button on the front of his jeans, hands curved over Patrick’s belt he’s still wearing. 

A huff of laughter is his answer while Dan moves in front Patrick to kneel, causing Noah to raise an eyebrow. Batting his hands away, Dan works open the belt buckle. His fingers push beneath the fabric pressed against the warm skin of Noah’s waist as he asks, “Is that a suggestion?” He’s smirking up at Noah, confident and pleased with himself. 

Squirming just a little at the pinch of his jeans, at the feel of Dan’s deft fingers teasing along the button and zipper, Noah blows out a breath. “Honestly might be more comfortable than these things.” 

He can feel each millimeter Dan eases the zipper down. Noah’s hips lift of their own accord as the pressure is lessened. While he’d been filming, the low level discomfort of wearing too-tight jeans had faded into the background. Now, with the slow release of his fly, Noah becomes, once again, aware of each pinch and squeeze of the denim covering his lower half. 

Dan clicks his tongue. “Oh, honey,” he says softly, voice almost sympathetic but mostly amused. He works his fingers back along the top of the jeans before tugging on the belt until it slides free. 

With a grunt at the way Dan’s movement jerks his hips, Noah digs his own fingers into the cushion he’s sitting on. When Dan had followed him back to his trailer, he hadn’t expected anything more than a few quiet moments with his boyfriend. Quickly now, he’s thinking about how little time they have before Dan will be needed back on set for the next scene. He’s half hard in his underwear, cock bulging between the open flaps of the jeans.

“You look very nice in these,” Dan teases, mouth quirked. The oh so light touch of Dan’s fingers play over the outside of Noah’s legs for a moment. “I appreciate the sacrifice you made for the sake of my aesthetic.” 

Noah keeps his hands pressed to the couch instead of reaching forward to twist his fingers in Dan’s hair and urge him to show Noah just how much the sacrifice is appreciated. He knows Dan is thinking about it anyway, can see the want written in his features, in the hot burn of his gaze traveling over Noah. 

“You should have already changed,” Dan chides lightly, grabbing the top of Noah’s open jeans. He starts working them back and forth, downward until more and more thigh is revealed. “Don’t want you accidentally getting these dirty.” He smirks down at Noah’s knees where the denim is bunched now. “Or popping a seam.” His cheeks look just a little bit flushed, and Noah grins, fond and amused all at once. 

As soon as the jeans are slipped off his feet, Noah breathes a silent sigh of relief, knees spreading just because he can. Dan fits between his legs perfectly, the soft material of his shirt brushing against Noah’s sensitized skin. Noah watches Dan shake the jeans out and fold them carefully before tossing them onto the other end of the couch. 

“Always so professional,” Noah comments quietly. “Maybe I should take off these shirts too.” He undoes another two buttons and carefully starts to tug the dress shirt up over his head, pinching the undershirt so it slips off too. 

He can feel Dan’s breath ghost across his stomach when he leans forward again. “Careful,” Dan warns. He assists Noah in tugging the clothes off his arms before shaking the wrinkles out and laying the shirts over the jeans. 

Noah is left all but completely bare to Dan. 

“Now what?” Anticipation thrums through Noah as he stretches his arms lazily over the back of the couch and smiles down at Dan. 

With a roll of the eyes, Dan hooks a finger into the top of Noah’s left sock and slides the material off. This time, he doesn’t pause to straighten out or set carefully it aside. “Nothing. I was just trying to protect the integrity of the wardrobe.” He gives Noah’s other sock the same treatment, tossing it somewhere for Noah to scavenge later. 

Letting hurt play across his face, Noah pretends to pout. “That’s it? No sympathy for me having to squeeze into those vices?” 

Dan places his hands on top of Noah’s thighs and presses his fingertips there. “Poor thing.” He drags his fingers slowly inwards until he finds the pink indents left from the inseam of the jeans he spent the last nine hours wearing. At this, he makes a more genuine sound of sympathy, rubbing his thumb over the line inside Noah’s left thigh. 

Dan put himself in front of Noah, put himself on his knees, and stripped Noah efficiently and quickly. He clearly has a plan, and Noah is more than happy to let Dan choose the pace to reveal his intentions. 

Dan sits up on his knees and leans over to kiss the place he’d just smoothed over. Breath picking up, Noah watches the top of Dan’s head as he leaves kiss after kiss along the inside of his thigh, following the fading line until it disappears under the leg of Noah’s underwear. He groans, mouthing at where Noah’s cock jerks within its confines. 

“Fuck,” Noah can’t help but gasp when Dan’s mouth runs along the line of his cock before pressing his tongue against the fabric stretched there. He drops a hand to the side of Dan’s face. 

“Mmhmm,” Dan mumbles before rolling the elastic of Patrick’s underwear down. His tongue is hot and instant up the side of Noah’s cock. 

Swiping his thumb under Dan’s right eye, Noah slouches down just a little more on the couch to chase the feeling. 

A polite knock startles Noah out of sinking into oblivion. Tasha, the PA, calls through the door, “Mr. Levy, you’re needed.” 

Pulling back with an obscene pop, a thin rope of saliva stretching between his lips and the head of Noah’s cock. “Damn it,” he huffs and wipes away the wetness from his mouth. 

“Go,” Noah says, already reaching down to cover back up. He smiles at the perturbed look on Dan’s face when his boyfriend reluctantly climbs back to his feet. “You’re needed on set,  _ mister director _ .” 

Dan puts his hands on either side of Noah’s shoulders and leans in to kiss Noah with a filthy swipe of his tongue. Noah can taste himself there, and he’s helpless but to chase for a deeper kiss. He pushes Dan away slowly when he feels Dan’s hand reaching down to sneak back into his underwear. 

There’s another knock and a hopeful, “Mr. Reid?” 

“I’ll be right out, Tasha!” Dan assures her as he straightens up and takes a deep breath. 

Noah can see the wheels turning in Dan’s head, practically feel the anxiety stirring back up. It clicks later than it should have, and Noah stands up to pull Dan into a hug. 

“Hey,” he says, fingers spread across Dan’s shoulder blades. “You got this.” 

Dan dips his head in an exaggerated nod before saying, “Yup, sure do,” all fake confidence and unfounded self deprecation. Wrapping his arms over Noah’s neck, Dan presses his face against the side of Noah’s. “I don’t know why I’m so stressed.” 

Noah tugs Dan in closer and tucks his face into Dan’s neck. He hopes Dan can feel the love he has for him. He runs his nose along Dan’s neck and kisses him softly. 

“Alright,” Dan says, gathering up his determination, and stealing another kiss. He runs his hand down Noah’s arms as he steps back. Their fingers hook together as he says, “I have about a thousand things I need to do.” His mouth curves down in a flirty smirk, “And that’s just what’s in front of me.” 

Noah uses his hold on Dan’s hands to shake his arms playfully. “Later.” He promises. “Go be brilliant.” 

Dan rolls his eyes in that pleased way of his. “Okay,” he draws it out, like he’s being forced to follow his dream against his will. He shimmies out the nerves. “I’m just going to do a little directing, and then I’ll be back to finish what I started here.” 

Noah grins. “Sounds good to me.” 


End file.
